


Wolf and Panther and a Barbary Ape

by VrianaDax



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Daemon Touching, Daemons, M/M, Panther Spirit Guide, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Shaman Blair Sandburg, Shamanism, Wolf Spirit Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrianaDax/pseuds/VrianaDax
Summary: Interconnected drabbles in my AU of The Sentinel with daemons.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about this daemon fic for a while because I couldn't find one for The Sentinel but I suck at long-form writing and would probably never actually finish a story with plot and all that. And like both Jim and Blair have some really juicy cognitive dissonance that just screams for some personification that can look at their bipedal part and be like 'fuck this pine fest that's our person and we'll be in love forever you stupid human'.

“Her name is Nuxe”, Lisa waited for the punchline. She knew quite a bit about the hulking figure in front of her desk: his mother’s maiden name, his educational record, even the number of traffic or parking tickets he had received (one and only one, as a sixteen-year-old). Asking the name of his daemon was a pointless formality that others had taken in jest before but _Ellison, James J._ soon to be former _Captain US Army_ seemed utterly serious.

“Sir, please. I have your old records, the verbal confirmation process of your new civilian records isn’t the time for pointless jokes.” She glanced at the old record where the expected _Name: Margaret-Mary_ read in plain English only this time _Form: Canis Familiaris- Boerboel_ and it's associated psych annotation caught her, rendered her speechless, mind going blank, because four feet away sitting next to the almost ex-Ranger both turned out in regulation perfect uniform and posture was a panther. Lisa looked up and met Ellison’s eyes, weary absolutely serious eyes.

“How is Nuxe spelled?”


	2. Playing

Maggie-Mary prowled through the grass of the lawn where Jimmy was tossing a football with Stevie. She was a cat again with only Sally and Zi Se to watch the brothers. Stevie’s Kathy stumbled along behind her person on clumsy puppy paws, watching the ball, comfortable in one of the few forms their father deemed acceptable for a real Ellison man. 

Jimmy threw again with a “Go long!” sending the younger pair farther than before, Stevie’s two legs easily keeping up with Kathy’s stumbling four. Watching his little brother run around with a smile on his face for the first time in months made breathing a little easier. 

Mother had gone. Well, Stevie’s mom had gone. All the bedtime stories said step-mothers were evil and nasty always trying to be mean to their stepchildren. That they were old witches wanting to kill everybody in the kingdom. Not his, Grace Ellison was a proper lady; always elegant with pretty manners and an unwilting poise as she surveyed her domain Cathal on her shoulder. The stoat was always in his pretty winter coat. She’d never been mean to him even if she sometimes did lavish attention on Stevie. It was okay, Jimmy knew it was because he was a  _ difficult _ child and Stevie was cute and perfect and wonderful. Mother would hold him too sometimes especially after she would take him to visit Mom. She’d wait for him on a bench outside and when the nice nurse would tell him it was time to go Mother would be there when he ran out and she’d scoop him up in her arms hurrying them home to Stevie and Kathy. Those were the best hugs because Jimmy got those all to himself. But now that he was getting to be a big boy he was learning that big boys didn’t need as many hugs as babies like Stevie did. It was his job to protect his baby brother and since Mother had gone away he had to be the one to give Stevie his hugs because Dads didn’t understand and housekeepers weren’t there to be Mothers. Even if Sally’s hugs were almost as good as when Mom and Owen used to be awake during visits and the mink daemon would groom Maggie-Mary and Mom would sing old songs in Irish. 

Maggie-Mary pounced on Kathy both sister daemons running through forms tussling for dominance. Jimmy jogged over to the smaller boy getting close for a quick hug that turned into a light grapple causing the brothers to join their daemons on the ground, the older pair swiftly pressing their advantage, always mindful of their sibling’s safety. Mid-tickle Jimmy’s ears caught the distant sound of Dad’s car as it made the sharp turn into the neighborhood. He pulled Stevie up into another quick hug; “come on Stevie,” Jimmy told him, “it’s time to clean up now.” Tugging the little boy along with him their daemons followed along.

When the brothers breached the kitchen Zi Se was there to greet them, his human in the dining room, “Give me the ball, I’ll put it away.” Maggie-Mary placed the almost forgotten football by the kai ken dog. She relinquished her cougar form for a red-eyed hawk species nudging Kathy on her way up to Jimmy’s shoulder.

“Good pups, we’ve laid out fresh clothes for both of you on your beds. Remember to wash your faces too,” Zi Se continued as the brothers dashed up the back staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way this is entirely unbetaed should someone wish to help me with that it'd be awesome. Also, please let me know if there are errors or anything confusing, I'd like to know, thamks.


End file.
